


bathtime and chill

by Toast_Senpai



Series: 100 Kinks [6]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Foot Jobs, M/M, Smut, Water as Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex’s room has a big tub and you can bet that he's going to take advantage of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bathtime and chill

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the boys’ USA road trip.  
> For the 100 Kinks challenge. Prompt: In the bath.

_Las Vegas, Nevada_

_Mandarin Oriental Hotel_

_9:30pm_

_Alex’s Room_

 

There was probably nothing more relaxing than taking a bath after a seven hour drive. Except for maybe sleep, but Alex was begrudgingly wide awake. His lower back was rather sore from sitting and the remedy was tantalizingly laid out in front of him just behind a glass wall. He thought it a bit ridiculous that the bathroom had no privacy, save for a small blind that didn’t do much. But since he had the room to himself, it didn’t matter.

Ross and Chris were in separate rooms. Mostly for the sake of appearances. Couldn’t have them all staying in one room with only a plush king sized bed. It wouldn’t look very decent on camera. On the bright side, Alex had the enormous bed to himself. He ran a hand over the smooth comforter. It was soft and cool. The sheets underneath probably had a high thread count. This _was_ a luxury hotel. The bed was looking more and more tempting, but a quick glace over and there was the tub again, silently calling to him.

Alex pulled his phone out of his pocket and shot a couple messages to Chris and Ross. Then he went into the bathroom and flicked on the light. Everything really was nice quality. Alex looked himself over in the mirror and ran a hand through his hair, mussing it further. He knew his eyes showed his restlessness but hopefully a bath would cure some of that.

He located three towels in the spacious room and gathered them. Once they were stacked neatly on the counter, Alex stepped towards the lavish bathtub. He turned on the faucet and water flowed out instantly. After waiting until it was hot, he pushed the stopper down on the drain and stood back. The tub filled at a decent speed. It probably wouldn’t take more than ten minutes at the most.

Alex left the room and took a seat on the bed. He couldn’t resist lying back, stretching his arms across the length of it. Alex let his eyes close for a moment before the chiming of his phone called his attention. He swiped across the screen, confirmation messages from Chris and Ross popping up. Alex grinned.

He slid off the bed and located his suitcase. Inside was an utter mess. He dug around until he found what he thought to be a clean pair of briefs and threw them on top. Was there anything more he was going to need? His muddled brain only had one thought in it. Alex proceeded to stare at his suitcase until the light ding of the doorbell made him blink. Alex stood and made his way into the other room. He pulled open the door.

“Come on in,” he said to his two guests.

Chris entered, followed by Ross. They both carried sleep clothes, their phones, and their room keys. Alex let the door shut behind them.

“Your room is definitely better,” Chris said. He sat down on the L-shaped sofa.

“It’s just a simple suite,” Alex said.

Chris hummed in response. Ross set his things down on the coffee table and cracked his knuckles. Alex looked at their faces and could see how worn out they were. They’d only been on the trip for roughly six days, but the driving was much more than they were used to. It was exhilarating to see so many things in such a short amount of time, but it was also draining.

“You boys ready for the best bath of your lives?” Alex asked.

“Are you sure we’re going to fit? I know it’s a big tub, but we _are_ three grown men,” Ross said.

“More like two and a half,” Alex replied, grinning at Chris.

“Yeah, I’m small. I know,” Chris sighed, but he smiled.

Alex was about to make another joke, but he remembered that the tub was still running and had to be full enough by now. He brushed past Ross and in through the doorways until he was in the bathroom. It was noticeably warmer, and the tub was indeed quite full. He shut off the tap and looked down at the clear water. Steam rose from it in wisps and he watched the way it curled against the shiny black marble tiles of the side wall.

He didn’t say anything as he pulled off his shirt and let it drop to the floor. His cargo shorts came next along with his briefs. Alex didn’t bother to even test the water with his hand. He lifted a leg over the edge and put it in. The heat was almost scalding, but he grit his teeth. He brought his other leg over and stood still, hands clenched. Hesitantly, he lowered himself into the water.

“How is it?” He heard Chris ask from the left.

Alex pressed his lips together, flexing his leg muscles. “Really fuckin’ hot, mate.” He closed his eyes, trying to relax. He felt a little numb and uncomfortable, but he reassured himself that it was going to be worth it soon, despite feeling like he was being cooked alive. He felt a little bad for that lobster he had ate hours earlier. His skin was turning bright red to match it.

He heard the rustle of clothing, but couldn’t be bothered to open his eyes. The water was gradually loosening his muscles. The only thing that would make the tub even better was if it had jets. He could really go for some deep jet action against his lower back right now. Why didn’t his room have at least a whirlpool tub? He’d been in a few standard suites before that were cheaper than this that had a three-person Jacuzzi. Still, he knew he shouldn’t complain. Everything was perfect.

“Shit, that _is_ hot.”

Chris’ voice from above brought Alex out of his thoughts. He opened his eyes to see Chris standing naked next to the tub, a foot just below the surface of the water. Ross stepped up next to him and stuck his hand in.

“Yeah. Maybe we should give it a bit to cool down,” Ross said.

“You guys, come on. Just get in.” Alex spread his legs as far as they could go and pointed to the empty spot between them. “Trott, you get the best seat in the house.”

Chris raised an eyebrow. “The best seat is the one with your dick pressed against my back?”

“Exactly. I’d offer it to Ross, but he’s a bit too big. No offense.”

“None taken,” Ross said with a smirk.

Chris seemed to hesitate for a moment, so Alex gave his finest pout. Then Chris sighed and cautiously stepped into the tub. He turned, and Alex was presented with the pale round flesh that was Chris’ ass. Alex was tempted to reach up and give it a light swat, but Chris lowered himself into the hot water. He fit rather snugly between Alex’s legs. It was one of those things that felt really satisfying.

“Ross, your turn,” Chris said.

The man bit his lip before he shrugged. Ross crossed the edge into the heat. He let out a hiss of disapproval but steadily dropped himself down until he sat against the opposite side facing Chris and Alex. The water level had risen significantly. It had already been mid-chest and now it threatened to spill over the top.

Thankfully, Chris had the right idea and pulled up the stopper. The gurgling of the drain sucked down the water until it was back to a more manageable level.

“This is a bit… cramped, unfortunately,” Ross said, knocking his legs into Alex’s. He lifted them and set them across Alex’s own. Chris sat with his knees pulled up, the tops sticking out of the water. There wasn’t much space for them to go anywhere else unless he set them on Ross or put them up over the edge.

“Yeah, but we’re doing all right. Aren’t we, Trotty?” Alex lifted his right hand and slid it around to Chris’ front. He circled his thumb into the skin over his ribs before pulling Chris backwards into his chest.

“It’s decent,” Chris agreed.

A pleasant silence fell over them. Alex was content and pleased that the other two had decided to join him. He thought that he could probably fall asleep like this, Chris and the hot water like a cozy blanket. There was no pillow, but if he leaned his head forward he could use Chris’ shoulder as one. It would be a bit boney though.

Alex did just that. He settled his chin on Chris’ shoulder and stared lazily at Ross. He enjoyed roving his eyes over Ross’ face, neck, and chest. The man had a scattered assortment of moles and freckles, and Alex knew of the many others on his back. Alex suddenly wished Ross was within touching distance. He wanted nothing more than to trace his fingertips across those dry lips.

Since he couldn’t reach Ross, Alex settled for Chris. He brought his hands to Chris’ legs. He pushed at the upright thighs until they parted somewhat. Alex looked down into the water and watched as he lightly skimmed his hand over Chris’ cock. The response was an instant shiver. Alex tried to control his grin. Chris was so _easy_.

“Alex… What are you doing?”

“Not much,” Alex said. He glanced up in time to see Ross opening his eyes and stifling a yawn.

If was a bit difficult to get his hands between Chris’ thighs and stomach, but Alex managed it by pushing Chris’ legs out to either side until his knees hit the opposite walls of the tub. He teased Chris’ soft cock and pressed his lips against Chris’ neck. Alex let his eyes rest on Ross’ face. The man was staring down into the water, watching Alex’s hands. Alex sucked at Chris’ neck for half a minute before he pulled away, leaving a blooming red mark.

Chris had gone tense despite the calming heat of the water. Alex blew softly onto his earlobe before licking it. It was one of Chris’ sensitive spots that Alex always lovingly abused. Hoping it was enough of a distraction, Alex ran his teeth along Chris’ ear as he wrapped a hand around his cock. He felt more than heard the low, content hum against his chest. Alex rubbed his beard against the stubble on Chris’ jaw and down the side of his neck. He tightened his hand and began to give unhurried strokes. Alex thought for sure that Chris would try to close his legs, but instead the man leaned into him, giving a kind of sudden submission that had Alex’s own cock stirring against Chris’ back.

Alex was able to slide his other hand under Chris’ thigh and curl his middle finger into the tight entrance. Chris opened his mouth, but he only let out a sigh. Alex pushed his finger in up to the last knuckle and slowed the strokes on Chris’ cock until they bordered on teasing.

Alex again flicked his eyes over to Ross. The man met his gaze and they had a momentary staring contest. Alex finally broke it and returned his chin to Chris’ shoulder. In the quiet of the room, Alex’s low voice bounced off the marble tiles and glass wall. “Don’t want to leave out Ross, do we, Chris?” Alex asked. He watched Ross’ throat bob with a swallow.

Chris tipped his head to the side. “I can’t exactly reach him,” he said, voice somewhat rough.

“Can’t you?” Alex purposely looked down at Chris’ legs. He stopped jerking Chris off to push down one of his legs so that Chris’ foot came into contact with Ross' inner thigh.

It only took a minute for Chris to realize what Alex was suggesting. With wide eyes, Chris looked from Alex to Ross, bewilderment clear on his face. Ross remained still and lifted an eyebrow in an almost daring suggestion. Alex held his breath as he waited for Chris to make the next move.

Without saying anything, Chris tentatively touched Ross’ half hard cock with just his big toe. Alex pushed down Chris’ other leg, giving Chris the ability to use both his feet if he wanted to. The move made it difficult to keep his finger in Chris, and Alex was at a temporary loss as to what to do. The smallish width of the tub made their position much more difficult. Alex decided to scoop Chris under his thighs and hold the man up while he himself slid down further into the water. He set Chris on his lap and switched his legs with Ross’ so that his own were on top. Alex had much better access to Chris’ ass, but he couldn’t exactly see Ross’ face anymore.

Chris gripped the edge of the tub for support. He looked over his shoulder and down at Alex. “We _could_ just get out and go to the bed.” 

“Trott, where is your sense of adventure?” Alex put on a false displeased face. “I thought we taught you better than that.”

Chris clicked his tongue. “What more do you want from me? We _almost_ banged in the elevator. If Ross hadn’t mentioned that there were cameras, that is.”

“My bad,” Ross said. Alex could hear the grin in his voice.

“I’ll punish him later,” Alex said quietly between clenched teeth. Chris raised an eyebrow.

“I heard that and look forward to it,” Ross whispered back.

Alex raised his hands out of the water and lightly scratched his nails down Chris’ back. He was rewarded with a shudder as he pressed his thumbs up along Chris’ spine. The yellow lighting combined with the clinging steam gave Chris’ pale skin a soft orange glow. Alex let his hands wander over the warm shoulder blades before faintly resting them on the sides of Chris’ neck. He gave a gentle squeeze before he ran them along Chris’ arms until his hands were overtop Chris’ own at the edge of the tub. He wanted to keep them there, but Alex had to guide his cock between Chris’ ass cheeks.

Alex took his time sliding his cock in. Once Chris was fully seated against his pelvis, he waited. It was a shame he couldn’t see if Chris still had Ross’ cock between his feet. “How you holding up?” Alex asked, and secured his hands around Chris’ hips. Alex admired just how big his hands looked cupping the thin waist.

“Perfectly well, sunshine,” Chris answered, slightly out of breath.

Alex grinned. “You’re gonna have to help me out here.” He lifted Chris up, then let gravity bring him back down. “It’ll be like we’re at the gym.” He heard Ross snort, and Chris looked over his shoulder with a dramatic eye roll, but said nothing.

 Chris did help out. He raised himself as best he could, then dropped down. The water lapped at the sides of the tub, but it stayed contained. As long as they didn’t go too fast, there wouldn’t be any spills… However, Alex wasn’t very good at keeping himself under control when he was fucking Chris Trott. The only thing his mind wanted to focus on was the tight heat he was buried in. It didn’t care if water would fly.

“Fuck,” Alex said plainly, gripping Chris harder. He gave a test thrust, and the water came up a little higher with him. He was the lowest in the tub, water level just over his nipples. Alex quickly debated in his head which route he wanted to go. He could last quite a while just going at a leisurely pace, but it had been several days since he’d gotten off. The three of them hadn’t done anything since before they left on vacation. “Whatever,” he whispered to himself. Wasn’t like he couldn’t clean up later.

Alex brought Chris up and down, steadily increasing his movements until the water splashed onto his face with each shove in. He had to tilt his head back to avoid the water, but some still managed to get into his open mouth.

“You’re making,” Chris panted, “a mess.”

“I know,” Alex groaned. He stared at the ceiling, having to blink a few drops from his eyes. He slid his right hand upwards from Chris’ hip to his hair. Alex threaded his fingers into it and pulled. Chris, caught off guard, fell back onto Alex’s chest. Water sloshed over the edge of the tub.

“Alex, what the fuck?” Chris sounded slightly annoyed, but Alex didn’t care all that much.

He moved his hand out of Chris’ hair and instead turned Chris’ head to the side. Alex pushed their lips together, tongue nudging into Chris’ slack mouth. The angle was uncomfortable, but Alex hardly noticed. The position wasn’t good for thrusting anymore, so he had to roll his hips, each grind up causing a little sound to fall from Chris’ mouth into his own.

Ross was quiet, but Alex heard the man’s low swear. He pulled away from Chris just long enough to say, “You’re next, Ross,” before he kissed him again.

The water was losing its warmth. Chris was pressed up against him and the position was much too awkward to properly fuck in, but that wasn’t going to stop Alex from giving it his all. He shoved his feet behind Ross as much as he could and was able to find solid enough leverage. He pushed Chris back up, took a breath, and thrust hard. He thought that the tub gave a small creak, but it was difficult to hear over their panting and the sloshing of the water.

His orgasm didn’t give much warning. Usually Alex was good at holding off, but not this time. He didn’t have time to pull out, though he guessed he could have tried. Alex pressed up into Chris and stilled, letting out a stuttering gasp.

“You didn’t,” Chris said, and he almost sounded skeptical. Almost.

“I did,” Alex managed.

“Twat.”

“Trott,” Alex sighed. “We’re in water.” It was a bit difficult, but Alex was able to sit up properly again, and he slipped out of Chris. He pointed at Ross. “Let’s not keep Ross waiting.”

Chris hesitated, but then underneath the water his feet once again slid along Ross’ cock. The soles pressed along the shaft. Perhaps it was because he had just come, but Alex found the sight strangely sexy. Chris was pretty good at using his feet like they were hands, bringing them to the tip and then back down. On the next drag forward Chris even rubbed his heel over the head. Alex looked at Ross. His chest was dusted pink and he was biting his lip.

“Ross, mate, help me out. My legs are getting tired,” Chris said.

Ross reached down into the water and put his hands on Chris’ feet. He tightened his grip and increased the friction. Alex leaned against Chris’ back and watched intently. Out of all of them, Ross was the best at edging. If he wanted, Ross could make this last a while, although he had been hard since the start of all this.

Alex was considering playing with Chris’ cock again. But then Ross panted, “Shit,” and came a second later.

“Trotty’s turn,” Alex said after waiting for Ross to let go of Chris. He manhandled a struggling Chris, forcing him to stand.

“Alex, what are-”

“Shh,” Alex shushed. He stood behind Chris and pushed him forward, until Chris braced his hands on the wall behind Ross. He was short enough that his cock was right in front of Ross’ face. “Get to it, Ross.”

 “So bossy tonight,” Ross said with a half-smile. Still, he did as Alex said. He wrapped one hand around the base of Chris’ cock and the other went to his hip.

Alex looked down over the top of Chris’ shoulder and watched as Ross took Chris’ cock in quickly. A shiver worked its way through the shorter man. Alex ran his hands down Chris’ sides, fingers pressing into his ribs before they moved lower. Chris was surprisingly still as Ross sucked at him. Alex brought a hand back to Chris’ ass and teased at his entrance. When Chris inhaled sharply, Alex curled his middle finger in. The wetness from the water and his own come made it that much easier. He brought his index finger alongside the other and spread Chris as wide as he could.

“How’s that?” Alex breathed against Chris’ ear. He trailed his free hand back up Chris’ chest and neck, then poked his fingers against Chris’ lips. “Open.” With a huff, Chris opened his mouth. Alex slid his fingers along Chris’ tongue, careful to not shove them too far back. “You’re all filled up now, Chris.”

Alex received a stinging smack to his ass. He looked down at Ross with a raised eyebrow. Ross gave a wink, which looked a little strange considering his mouth was full of cock.

Ross must have started to do something good, because Chris’ ass tightened and he bit down on Alex’s fingers. He let out a muffled moan and curled forward.

Just in time, Ross pulled back enough so that Chris came onto his lips, a streak even making it along his cheek. Ross rubbed his lips across the head before he licked at it.

Alex took out his fingers from either end of Chris and held the somewhat limp man upright. Alex then observed the area. “We didn’t make _too_ much of a mess.”

“You’re right, there’s only a giant puddle on the floor,” Ross said. He pushed at Chris and Alex to get them to move back so he could stand as well. “Are there enough towels?”

“I’m pretty sure there are spare ones in the closet.”

Chris seemed to come back to himself and was able to stand on his own. He pulled up the stopper on the bath to let out the remaining water. Carefully, all three got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around their waist while Alex searched for more. In the corner of the bathroom there was a small closet filled with extra supplies, towels included.

While he threw them down onto the floor to soak up the water, Chris and Ross went into the bedroom. Through the glass wall Alex watched as they sat down on the bed, propped up against the pillows. He felt a little left out, so Alex hurried up. Once the soggy towels were in a pile next to the toilet and the floor was only slightly damp, Alex joined the other two.

“I’m tired as fuck,” he said, and flopped down next to Chris. He didn’t care that they were all still pretty much naked. Alex pulled out the blanket from under himself. “Guys, come on. Up.” He tugged at it.

“You’re right, he _is_ bossy tonight,” Chris said with a small smile.

Alex rolled his eyes. “I’m not _bossy_ , I’m just…”

“Needy?” Ross supplied.

Finally the blanket was free and Alex hauled it over them. He snuggled against Chris’ side and pressed a kiss into Chris’ hair.

“Alex is always needy,” Chris laughed.

“Fuck off,” Alex groaned, but the smile was evident in his voice. “I can be as needy as I wanna be.”

Both Ross and Chris hummed in agreement. Alex closed his eyes, and before he could say goodnight, he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friends for pushing me to continue this. Without them it probably would still be an unfinished word doc sitting on my desktop.


End file.
